Goku vs Naruto:biggest war on fanfiction
by Ur mom in bed
Summary: We all know what's going on, so I created a story...yay... Instead of statsheets I'm going to write a story where the reviewers decide who would win. Because democracy is the best personally I think Goku would win, but I'm not going to be the one who decides who wins, you are.
1. The intro

Goku vs Naruto: biggest war on fanfiction

Chapter 1

So I recently was viewing the statsheets what were posted on fanfiction, seeing that they all received a lot of hate, im going to make a fanfic where the reviewers decide who would win also give reasons for why. If no one is happy I would just make an alternative ending.

Battle begins like this

It was a lovely day in Konoha, the sun was nice, the sky was nice, and Naruto was eating ramen in the store. He was enjoying every second of it, since he has a short break from being hokage, this was a great time for a lunch break.

As he was slurping down his bowl of ramen a mysterious stranger walked in, wearing orange just like he is wearing. The stranger sat down as ordered ramen too.

The man was strange, despite Naruto's clones running around the village, if he could remember, this man was never seen before meaning he must be from another village.

"Hello, you must be new here, my name is Naruto, you must have heard of me from your village right?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, don't know you, my name is Goku, nice to meet ya" Goku said.

"Wait he doesn't know who I am!?" Naruto thought. He felt a bit depressed knowing that.

"I'm the hokage of this village believe it!" He cheerfully said.

"What's a hokage?" Goku asked, Naruto's jaw almost fell on the ground. What idiot doesn't know what a hokage is!?

"Order coming up!"

Goku suddenly forgot about the conversation and looked at the dozens of bowls of ramen. The ramen stacked sky high. Even Naruto was shocked at the number.

However before Naruto could ask about his diet. A group of bullies were bullying an academy student.

"Hey! Leave him alone" Naruto shouted, scaring off the bullies.

As they darted off, he turned back to look at goku, only to meet amazement. In less than a few seconds Naruto talked to the bullies, Goku finished off at least fifty bowls of ramen. Despite the fact Naruto has seen impossible things in his lifetime, he was still dumbfounded by Goku. Naruto only just finished his second bowl.

"Another order please!" Naruto and Goku asked at the same time. Unfortunately there was only enough ingredients for one left. Uh oh...

"No its mine!"

"No its mine!"

"You had dozens of them I should have the last one!"

"But I'm not full yet!"

"I'm hokage!"

"Why don't we fight to see who gets the ramen!?"

"Sure!"

"Uh oh" everyone said at the same time.

End of chapter 1

I don't want to start a flame war, so I'm not going to be biased towards one character. Please review and tell me who would win and why.

Thanks for reading and don't flame or rage, just be calm and please don't fight in the review section unless it goes real bad.


	2. Goku winning

Goku vs Naruto: biggest war on fanfiction

Chapter 2

Some people are already recommending for me to take this off to avoid future problems. I would finish this story (in a few days perhaps) and see how it goes, if this creates a flame war, I will immediately delete it to prevent further trouble.

Both Goku and Naruto walked outside, preparing to face each other in combat. As they went out, a huge crowd gathered, watching to see what this challenger is capable of, and how he will compare to the hokage.

Both fighters stood about ten metres a part, with the crowd circling around them. For a moment, both Goku and Naruto had a stare off, with no one moving, or having any intention to move.

The next moment, faster than the eye could see, they both charged at each other, clashing with forces that sent the audience flying back.

Realising how powerful Goku is, judging by his speed and power, Naruto knew that he had to go full on to match him in terms of power. He took a leap backwards, and activated his nine tails chakra mode. For some reason, Goku found this chakra cloak familiar...

Of course, wasting no time, Naruto charged forward again, delivering a kick that sent Goku flying at close to super sonic speeds. He then charged forward at the still moving Goku and sent a rasengan into his face.

"That's what you get for eating almost all the ramen..." Naruto said as Goku is sent crashing through the earth, forming a giant crater, somehow not large enough to reach any buildings. As the dust cleared, Goku stood up, relatively clean, with no bruises at all.

"Not bad" Goku simply said. At an even faster speed, Goku charged straight into Naruto, and proceeded to rapidly punch and kick Naruto at speeds which was too fast for Naruto to block. Noticing how he was being over powered, he added sage mode to his nine tails chakra form, somehow finding time to concentrate senjutsu energy when he was being beaten up pretty bad.

All of a sudden, the fight turned around with Goku brought to the defensive. And then the advantage went to Goku, then back to Naruto, etc, it keeps changing, until Naruto beat Goku.

The end.

Just joking, whilst they were fighting insults started to fly around, with Naruto beginning first... Uh oh...

"How did you get so strong anyway? Did you just get yourself beaten up and suddenly gain a huge power increase because of your DNA or something?" Naruto said. Which coincidentally; is true.

"Hey! I trained for my whole life, that how I got so strong!" Goku retaliated. Punching Naruto as part of the combo package.

"Oh yeah!?, I had to spend my whole childhood alone and work! my way up to be the best! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, shoving a rasengan into Goku. Goku flew back for a few seconds before stopping.

"You kinda sound like a copy of me..." Goku said. And Naruto wasn't happy about that...

"Thats it! Try my multi shadow clones! Then!" Naruto said, creating a thousand or so clones.

"Whoa! You can create copies of yourself!? You are surprising" Goku commented, he would be smiling right now if it wasn't for the thousands of Naruto falling towards him each with a huge big ball rasengan.

Seeing they are coming at him from all corners, he used a 360 degree kiai blast, destroying all the clones in an instant, as well as blow away Naruto.

"What type of chakra is that!?" Naruto thought. Suddenly the surrounding area turned blueish, Naruto wondered what it was for a second before looking forward and seeing Goku charge up a blue ball in his hand.

"Ka...me..ha...me..." Goku said with a worried Naruto in his sight.

'Hey! If you fire that thing its gonna destroy the whole city! Let's stop ok?" Naruto shouted, too bad the charging up noise of the Kamehameha prevented Goku from hearing what Naruto was saying.

"Ah, nevermind, its too late!" Naruto said, the only way he could prevent Konoha tirning from the "village hidden in the leaves "to "the toasted village in ashes" was to use a rasengan and try to lower the force of the explosion.

Like how clichéd a fight is in anime, they both collide their super attacks into one another, causing a huge flash of light that blinds everyone for a second. When everyone's sight returned they see a mysterious figure standing in the centre of the collision.

"Why are you two fighting? You are both good guys, all this started because of ramen?" Said the man

"Hey! Who are you!? I was trying to prevent the city from being destroyed, believe it!" Naruto said angrily, seeing how this man can disregard something like a city being threatened.

"I suggest you to watch your tone a bit, I'm the physical form of the author, I can make you naked in front of your family if you want me to" I said. Naruto immediately shutted up, not wanting his kids to see something that should not be in a K+ fanfiction story...

"I'm gonna leave you two to figure it out yourself" I said, before returning behind the fourth wall.

"Ok, I'm kinda sorry for almost wiping out the planet, but that ramen should have been mine!" Goku said.

"Whatever, the ramen shop is now destroyed thanks to you..." Naruto said grudgingly.

"We could go and try to find more supplies and help rebuild the ramen shop if you like" Goku offered. "Of course I'm gonna have most" Goku added in.

"No problem, I'll probably order the construction of more ramen shops in Konoha, and maybe we can all be happy, believe it!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"What's with you keep saying believe it?..." Goku wondered.

Aaaaaaand cut!

That's it, the majority said either Goku roflstomps or a tie. So I decided to mix both in. As you can tell from the story, Goku never fought Naruto in super saiyan, he did it all in base form, suppressed as well. so I clearly pointed out that Goku would indeed destroy Naruto, but I made it a tie for the other bunch of reviewers who wanted to cause less trouble.

Thank you for reading and enjoy your day/night.

If this causes flame wars, I'll take it down, if Naruto fans want Naruto to win I'll upload another chapter, bye


	3. Naruto winning

Goku vs Naruto: biggest war on fanfiction

I do not own any portion of these two anime

So I had a guy who contacted me through PM, he wanted me to finish this story and add a third chapter into the story, I'm presuming that he wanted Naruto to win, so I decided to make this chapter for those who wanted Naruto to win.

"So, that was a good fight huh?" Said Goku, talking to Naruto as they helped carry ingredients into the ramen store.

"Yeah, you were really strong! It's great that you were here to help in this mission, you know it would be great if you stayed in this village for longer... I got a LOT of paperwork, even my clones have trouble.

"I'll probably stay for a bit longer, but I'm not from around here" Goku replied.

"Speaking about the fight, what would have happened if you won?" Goku asked. They both thought about it for a moment...

Goku vs Naruto: Naruto wins. alternate ending. Don't take this seriously, I'm only doing this because this is reviewer based, normally I would put Naruto below Goku but, here it is. I also removed the "believe it!" Part because people thought it was annoying.

"Wow, this thought seems pretty real doesn't it?" Goku said while he was dodging Naruto's punches.

"You are right, did the author do something?" Asked Naruto realising he is already in six paths sage mode, I laughed in the background.

This time the fight is gonna be different, I've increased Naruto's base strength by a quintillion times and gave him the six paths sage mode.

"Whoa! Quintillion times!? That's like... One with... Uh... How many zeros?" Goku asked.

It's one with 18 zeros.

"Whoa! That's a massive increase! Dattebayo! Let's try a punch with 1% power..." Naruto said, he lightly hit Goku... And Goku was sent flying into the moon.

Poor toneri had the shock of his life, a random man in an orange and blue suit went right through his castle, followed by Naruto, who was moving much faster due to his power boost.

"Alright! Here we go" Goku said, transforming into super saiyan.

"Now you are just copying me!" Complained Naruto. Goku turned super saiyan 3 surprising Naruto even more.

"Alright! How's this then?" Goku asked, with electricity sparkling around him.

"I don't know, lets see then!" Naruto said. Both clashed against each other each hitting with full force, the shockwave...nevermind, toneri would cry if he saw the results, nah doesn't matter. The whole moon started to break up as they punched each other.

"Try this! Shadow clone!" A bunch of Naruto's popped up of nowhere and surrounded Goku, each with its own rasengan. Goku quickly instant transmissioned out of the deadspot, causing all the naruto's to hit each other, dispelling the clones.

"Try this then! Boil release! Unrivaled strength" Naruto said.

NO! It doesn't not give infinite power! Do not believe everything you read!

Naruto's quick speed and strength made Goku go flying around in the moon. One of the hits almost made Goku go straight out of the atmosphere.

"Ka..me...ha...me..." A blue ball of energy formed on Goku's hands. Naruto braced himself for impact, using the truth seeking balls as shields.

"HAAAAAAA!" A huge beam of blue energy was sent flying into Naruto. It but the truth seeking balls and did nothing for a moment, before the casing began to crack, more and more.

"Oh no..." Thought Naruto. The truth seeking ball casing broke causing the Kamehameha to flow towards Naruto. And then the beam disappeared. The Kamehameha used up most of its energy without it hitting Naruto.

"Ok, time to go full power" Goku said...before reverting back to base form.

"Whoa, what happened there? Hang on! You lost your long hair! Does it mean I win dattebayo?" Asked Naruto. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that, can believe I forgot, super saiyan 3 drains up my power far too quickly" Goku said, exhausted.

"Oh well, lets go back know shall we, we can enjoy our ramen we worked hard for" Naruto said.

"Just don't eat all of it this time, I love ramen too!"

Chapter 3 end.

Yes, Goku was about to transform into super saiyan god super saiyan, but many people forget in vs battles that include ssj3 is that Goku runs out of ki quickly. In the end Naruto won (mind you with massive power ups) I know some may complain, but I literally couldn't think of an idea that could tie in with the previous chapter.

Thank you for reading. This may be the last chapter, so bye.


	4. What I think would have happened

Goku vs Naruto: biggest war on fanfiction

I do not own any of the following anime

-dbz

-Naruto

So, I've done what the reviewers wanted, with most wanting a goku-win, some wanting a tie, and one guy wanting Naruto to win. Now, this is what I think should happen if they fight.

Oh, and I'm gonna make them bloodlusted. And both at full power, and evil...

It was a sunny day in Konoha, and two of the most famous characters in shonen history are facing each other to the death. On one side is Naruto, standing in front of the whole crowd, which they came to witness the fight of the century... Or millennia. Standing on the other side is Goku, from dragon ball z. Widely considered to be one of the most influential characters in manga and anime history, he was facing the character that he had inspired.

The fight started as a leaf from a nearby tree dropped to the floor, both characters powered up to max power, Naruto in his so6p chakra mode (yes, I added that to his adult self) and Goku to a super saiyan god super saiyan. Both of them had a stare off for about a second, before Naruto launches his truth seeking balls at Goku.

The truth seeking ball goes straight through Goku's body, making his body disappear. Before Naruto realises that he attacked an after image, Goku went behind Naruto, grabbed his head, and threw him on the ground. Face first.

Goku then proceeded to fly upwards into the sky, and launches a full power Kamehameha at the ground, where Naruto is just recovering from Goku's previous blow. The blast engulfed Naruto, before Goku instant transmissioning to king kais planet.

It was a spectacular sight, if you were not already dead. The blast hit the ground, before exploding to it's full potential size, first, disintegrating the earth. Then the explosion expanded at a faster speed, covering the whole solar system. Before becoming large enough to wipe out most of the galaxy, the blue explosion was easily visible from anywhere else other than in the blast radius.

What remained of Naruto... Is a bunch of raging fans who are gonna flame and cover the review section with anger. DX

The end

Hope most of you are satisfied with the result, honestly if Goku was bloodlusted and evil like that, it would have been the most likely thing to happen. Please don't take this too seriously either, any Naruto fans out there, remember this isn't canon and I won't call it canon either.

Enjoy your day


End file.
